BEDEUTUNG
by LivianneLupin
Summary: Nicht immer wacht man nach einer Liebesnacht glücklich und mit flatternden Schmetterlingen im Magen auf...


Frühes Sonnenlicht fiel durch die weißen Vorhänge und blendete meine Augen auf unbarmherzige Weise. Ich schloss sie wieder und ließ mich auf den Rücken rollen. Eigentlich fühlte es sich an wie damals; der Geruch war der Selbe, die Wärme war die Selbe, nicht mal ein anderes Bett war es.

Vielleicht hatte er recht und ich hatte mich gar nicht so sehr geändert.

Ich blinzelte erneut. Wieder schienen die wenigen Sonnenstrahlen genau auf meinen Augapfel zu treffen.

Es war ein scheiß Fehler gewesen.

Wenn sich etwas nicht geändert hatte, dann war es offensichtlich meine Dummheit, Naivität und Selbstgerechtigkeit.

Ich hatte zum wiederholten Male fremdes Land betreten.

Hatte trotz besseren Wissens alles stehen und liegen gelassen und nicht einmal im Ansatz versucht den Verlockungen zu widerstehen.

Im Gegenteil, ich versuchte ja gerade noch, meine Fehler zu rechtfertigen.

Ich schlug die Bettdecke zurück, stand mit steifen Gliedern auf und zog mich an. Ich verließ das Zimmer ohne mich umzusehen. Vielleicht war er aufgewacht, vielleicht auch nicht.

Draußen auf der Treppe war es eisig. Es schien, als hätte seit Tagen kein Feuer mehr im gesamten Haus gebrannt.

Bis in die Küche waren die gleißenden Strahlen noch nicht gelangt und der Raum wirkte kalt und verlassen. Das Sonnenlicht wurde noch von der hohen Hauswand zur rechten Seite des Hofes aufgehalten. Im Winter würde es gerade mal für eine Stunde Licht hier drinnen ausreichen.

Ich begann damit, die Reste des Abendessens abzuräumen und setzte Tee auf. Meinen Stab hatte ich oben liegen gelassen; das Geschirr würde ich also wohl oder übel mit der Hand spülen müssen. Ich ließ Wasser ein und versenkte die drei Teller, Bestecke, Gläser und Tassen im Messingbecken. Eines der Dielenbretter knarrte. Genau da wo ich gerade stand.

Als ich meine Hände in das Spülwasser tauchte schien sich überall auf meinem Körper eine Gänsehaut zu bilden. Ich verfluchte mich und die Kälte und das alte Brett unter meinen Füßen und das alte Haus um mich herum und diesen Morgen und die vergangene Nacht und...

die Tür wurde geöffnet.

Ich sah auf; es war Remus. Ein Knoten bildete sich in meinem Hals. Ich versuchte ihn weg zu lächeln.

Ich sah auf den ersten Blick, dass er von unserer Eskapade wusste und ich sah auch, was er darüber dachte. Ganz ohne Legilimens. Ein bitterer Geschmack stieg mir in den Mund.

„Willst du einen Tee?", fragte ich mit leiser Stimme, die aber in der leeren schummrigen Küche widerzuhallen schien. Ich wartete einen Moment auf eine Antwort, aber er schaute mich nur an. An, in mich hinein. Ich wusste es nicht.

Ohne mich aus den Augen zu lassen ging er zum Tisch, nahm sich einen Stuhl und setzte sich. Ich interpretierte das als 'ja' zum Tee. Während ich auf der Suche nach einem Stövchen, sauberen Tassen und der Teekanne war, konzentrierte ich mich auf meinen Atem. Ich wollte mich nicht mit ihm streiten.

Als ich ein Streichholz entzündete, sah ich gerade noch rechtzeitig, wie er sein Stab hob und das Teelicht zum Brennen brachte. Ich spürte die Hitze des Zauber an meinem Handrücken und zuckte zurück. Ich sah ihn an.

„Tut mir leid", sagte Remus, ohne Bedauern in der Stimme. Verbitterung, Ärger und Schmerz sprachen aus diesem Blick.

„Nicht schlimm. Ist ja nichts passiert."

„Ach, nein?!" Er griff nach der Kanne und goss sich die Tasse bis zum Rand voll. Meine beachtete er nicht. Ich atmetet tief ein und überlegte, was ich darauf antworten sollte, während ich zum Spülbecken zurückkehrte. War mir das Wasser eben kalt vorgekommen?

Anscheinend war Remus nicht auf eine Diskussion aus. Er wollte – ganz untypisch – offenbar nur seinen Gefühlen Luft machen, aber mit mir war das nur selten möglich und heute war es keine dieser Gelegenheiten. Ich stellte mich auf eine Runde beleidigender, verbitterter, zynischer Vorwürfe ein und lag gar nicht schlecht mit dieser Einschätzung.

„Na, und hat's gut getan. Hat er's noch so drauf wie früher? Wie oft habt ihr's durchgehalten? Dreimal? Fünfmal? Siebenmal? Warum frag`ich eigentlich; konnte ja mit zählen. Ich hoffe, es tat schön weh nach ner Zeit. Habt ihr wenigsten verhütet? Ich frage ja nur, im Rausch der Leidenschaft passieren die meisten Unfälle. Ich hüte eure Inzest – Reinblut – Brut nicht, das kannst du mir glauben. Warum bist du eigentlich nicht zu mir gekommen? Bin dir wohl zu ...na ja was denn - schwul, lieb, intelligent, jämmerlich, arm, schlecht? Ach stimmt ja, ich bin ein gefährliches Monster. Du musst verzeihen, ich vergaß!" Er schnaubte. Einige Sekunden vergingen und ich hörte über das plätschern des Wasser, wie er einen Schluck des Tees nahm und die Tasse auf dem Holz abstellte. - Stille. Er hatte sich bestimmt den Mund verbrannt. Dann:

„Warum er?"

Tränen verschleierten meinen Blick, ich schloss die Augen. _Weil ich ihn Liebe._ _Weil er so wahnsinnig überzeugend sein kann. Weil ich mir Wünsche, die Zeit zurückdrehen zu können. Weil er einsam ist. Weil ich einsam bin. Weil du... - Warum du? Weil ich dich liebe. Weil du so wahnsinnig hilflos sein kannst. Weil ich mir Wünsche, die Zeit zurück drehen zu können. Weil du einsam bist. Weil ich einsam bin._

Ich hörte, wie Remus aufstand, die Tasse anhob und zu mir kam. Ich blinzelte verzweifelt und fühlte mich bescheuert: kalte Hände hingen im dreckigen Abwaschwasser, mein Körper zitterte und Tränen liefen mir das Gesicht hinunter. Ich spürte seinen Körper dicht hinter mir, ohne dass er mich berührte. An mir vorbei, goss er den heißen Tee in das Wasser. Wärme breitete sich um meine Finger aus.

Er roch nach Remus, nach früher, auch wenn er sich nicht mehr so benahm, er war es eindeutig.

Ein paar Augenblicke standen wir so da, dann drehte er sich um und verließ die Küche. Ich verfolgte das Geräusch seiner Schritte die Treppe hinauf, zählte die Stufen, bis eine Tür ins Schloss fiel. 


End file.
